


a date in the countryside

by lilylilym



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, kim jinwoo - Freeform, lee seunghoon - Freeform, minhoon, nam taehyun - Freeform, song mino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilym/pseuds/lilylilym





	a date in the countryside

 

 

 

 

 

> **Where will you go for dating?**
> 
> **Seunghoon** : Camping will be nice. Car driving, BBQ, fishing, and I will make some instant noodles.  
>  **Mino**  : Oh~ same as me! I want to go to countryside.
> 
> _** <141012 Interview with S Cawaii Japan Magazine> ** _

 

 

"Ya, why you so mad you're the one who said you wanted to camp on the countryside!" Mino covered his ears, avoiding Seunghoon’s constant complaints. Seunghoon turned around instantly; his voice became that falsetto tone that he always uses to call Leehee:

 

"Car driving, car driving, did you forget that?? I specifically said that because I already know your ass is gonna ride a motorbike and I don't deal with motorbikes!"

 

"Motorbikes are so cool how do you not like them???" Mino felt so personally hurt. How can one not like motorbikes, they’re like the coolest thing in the world; Mino always feel like a bad namja riding one, except aside from turning on the engine and sitting on it throughout the way, he doesn’t really know anything about that cool machine. Which was partially why they were here right now, having this conversation. Seunghoon raised his eyebrows and sighed, his voice haven’t come back to normal. Oh, he’s pissed. It was in the middle of the day, they were in the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere, it was raining. And their motobike was dead.

 

"Because there is a high possibility that it runs out of gas in the middle of the way. Or that it can be raining and we would be all wet. And that because motorbikes can’t store a tent so people wouldnt bring a tent with them. Or even worse, all of the above." By the end of the sentence, Mino felt like he could see a cloud of dark energy coming out from Seunghoon’s ears, and that he wanted to defend himself would probably be a bad idea; plus, what Seunghoon said was kinda true... So he lowered his voice:

 

"You're right...."

 

"Fuck yeah I'm right.” Seunghoon exhaled. “ So what do we do now Mino, since it is all happening?" Mino carefully worded his answer after moments of contemplating:

 

"Can we call Jinwoo hyung or something..." Just by looking at his pissed off hyung’s face, he knew it was a bad idea. It kinda was.

 

"Dude are you out of your mind, you're gonna seek help from the international lost child?" Seunghoon looked like he couldn’t decide whether or not he wanted to cry or laugh. Mino tried really hard to think again, and proposed:

 

"How about Seungyoon..." Seunghoon made a face the moment he heard Mino’s solution.

 

"Oh hell no we're never gonna hear the end of it.”  Seunghoon’s had it. He just ignored Mino’s long face and dismissed the whole thing. “I'm gonna call Namtae."

 

"No no no nonononono hyung don't call him. Please don't." Mino suddenly yelled out as he grabbed his hyung who was trying to reach his phone.

 

"Why not? Don't tell me..." Seunghoon slightly avoided Mino’s grabby arms and looked at him doubtfully.

 

"Yeah, this is his motorbike." Mino confessed.

 

"Dude you told me it was your cousin's." Seunghoon really wanted to kick Mino’s ass right now.

 

"He's kinda like my cousin." Mino weakly defended himself, then regretted right away. He must have been crazy to think Seunghoon was gonna fly with that. Over there, Seunghoon was side-eyeing him. He scoffed:

 

"No he ain't. Namtae wouldn't have such an ugly relative like your ass."

 

"Dude you're dating an ugly ass." Mino protested. That was mean!

 

"Your ass is alright. It's your face that ain't cute." Seunghoon bluntly put; he didn’t even look regretful or anything after saying such hurtful thing! Mino pouted:

 

"Oh I fucking hate you." Of course Seunghoon wouldn’t fly with it either. He smiled:

 

"So do I, love, so do I."

 

At this point, Mino knew better than keep arguing with Seunghoon. The matter of the fact was, it was raining, they didn’t have a tent, their motorbike ran out of gas, they were in the middle of somewhere, so yes, basically, they were in trouble. He sighed:

 

"Alright hyung I'm sorry, what are we gonna do now?"

 

Seunghoon just shrugged:

 

"Eh, whatever, let's walk to the village to see if there is any mechanics we can hire. You pay. If not we will have to rent a room or something. I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

 

Knowing that Seunghoon wasn’t mad anymore, Mino snuggle right next to his hyung. attempting to put on his disgusting aegyo as usual:

 

"Hyung dont be mad at me~ I'm your lover boy~" Probably a bad move, because Seunghoon just refuse to have any of it at the moment.

 

"Shut up or I'll kill you. You walk the bike, I will push from behind. Put these bags on top. Those are food."

 

"Hyung I'm hungry."

 

"You wanna die real quick?"

 

"....."

 

"....."

 

"....."

 

"But really, hyung, I'm hungry".

 

"Shut up."

 

Their conversation ended like that, as they struggled to walk the motorbike uphill towards the village. Well, that was… if there was a village close by.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the boarding home.

 

"Maknae what chu doin'?" Jinwoo cheerfully asked a very bored-looking Taehyun who was half-sitting, half-laying on the couch.

 

"Oh I'm just checking the weather." Maknae lazily responded. Jinwoo got a closer look at his phone screen:

 

"Why are you checking the weather up north?"

 

"Oh that's where Mino hyung and Seunghoon hyung went camping."

 

"It's raining." Jinwoo exclaimed.

 

"That's right." Taehyun affirmed without giving any comments.

 

"Did it just rain?" He asked again.

 

"Oh it been raining for two days up north". Taehyun nonchalantly replied. Jinwoo looked at maknae worriedly:

 

"Oh no! I hope they bring a tent."

 

"Oh they don't." Taehyun exited the weather app and started playing video game on his phone. Jinwoo was so confused, what is going on, he didn’t get it.

 

"Did they drive our car?"

 

"No Seungyoon drove it to Busan yesterday." Taehyun sounded like he could not care less. It was two of his hyungs that he was talking about! Jinwoo wanted to, but he was too confused to get mad.

 

"Is there any villages around that area? At least they could get there and rent a room or something". More like, wait what was going on again? What who why how, does it mean Mino and Seunghoon are actually camping when it was pouring out there somewhere?

 

"They will have to get there somehow I guess." Maknae commented halfheartedly. He was 2 points away from leveling up.

 

"What do you mean, how did they travel in the first place?" Jinwoo was totally lost at this point.

 

"They drove my motorbike." //--___--\\\

 

"You have a motorbike?" ‘’O  o  O’’

 

"Yeah. It's old, so the gas meter was broken." Taehyun sounded like all his damns are partying hard elsewhere and he just didn't have it in him no more to give.

 

"Huh?" O___O

 

"I bet they didn't put enough gas on it." Maknae suddenly clapped his hands together as if he thought of something exciting.

 

"Why?" Jinwoo has never felt this loss since yesterday when he was trying to find the way out of a three-store supermarket.

 

"Coz I told them not to." Taehyun smiled then he went right back to his video game.

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

" Is it me or are you really evil?" Jinwoo reluctantly asked.

 

" I guess it is all about me." Not even looking up, Taehyun replied, leaving the innocent hyung in deep thoughts for like five minutes.

 

"Hey I’m hungry you wanna go get pizza." Jinwoo cheerfully asked after watching maknae playing game for a while. He seemed to have forgotten their conversation.

 

"Yeah let's do it."

  


**The end.**


End file.
